


close call

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Coming back to life, M/M, Sephiran can't die don't be deceived by that warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lehran/zelgius time ft Zelgius finding out Lehran can't die
Relationships: Sephiran/Zelgius (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	close call

He wakes up to dampness on his chest, and a different dampness on his face. He wakes up to soft sobs and an ever so composed voice breaking somewhere close to him.

"... My lord?" The voice goes, soft and weak and tired. " My lord?" It trembles louder now.  
" I am... I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough, my lord..." It chokes.

" Mh?" Lehran grunts. He's still alive, of course he is, despite the generous gash across his stomach bleeding profusely.  
" Zel... Zelgius? " He croaks, his lips soaked with blood.

" My- Sephiran?" Zelgius gasps, wiping whatever tears have fallen down into Sephiran's face with his armored gauntlet, even though he is quickly replacing them.  
" Oh, oh gods..."

"... Oh, you sweet soul..." Sephiran whispers, weakly pressing a palm to Zelgius's cheek and watching him as he holds it in place.  
" It's alright, Zelgius. I'm here."

"B... But how?" 

"... I suppose I have some explaining to do," he shrugs. Zelgius holds him close to his chest with gentle hands.  
" Don't you-don't you ever scare me like that again, my lord. Please."

"... Of course not." Sephiran gently presses Zelgius's head to his shoulder and makes a shushing noise.  
" I made a promise to you, did I not?"


End file.
